Date Night
by Mrotalkuman
Summary: It had started out as a simple get together, but quickly evolved into a group date night. Not that Marco minded, though. He and Jean had been waiting to see their friends. But Jean was late, and he was beginning to worry. Jean x Marco, Sasha x Connie, Levi x Hanji.


**A/N:** I have up my precious class time to write this. You should be happy

**Warnings:** OOC, homosexual relations, Jean's mouth, Jean's balls

**Copyright:** In no way to any of the characters belong to me. The characters belong to "Attack on Titan" by Hajime Isayama

* * *

_**Date Night**_

* * *

If there ever was a time where Marco hated the fact that Jean was chronically late, it was then.

It started as a mere get together, with Marco, Jean, and Connie meeting for dinner. Of course, Connie insisted that Sasha, his roommate/girlfriend/fiancé, come along as well. Then, Sasha invited one of their old professors, Levi, much to the professor's distaste. Then, Hanji, Levi's fellow professor, was invited in order to make Levi somewhat happy.

So, their measly get together quickly transformed into a large reunion of friends. Not that Marco minded seeing his friends; in fact, he had been hoping for a chance for them all to get together.

Marco really wished Jean would arrive already, because they had already ordered their drinks, and Marco needed Jean to be there once the alcohol started to take effect, especially in Hanji's case, for she loved to announce every embarrassing moment her students ever had during her class, which happened to be almost all four years of Marco's college life.

He looked down at his watch, frowning. It was already 8:46, and Jean was nowhere in sight. He knew that the man should have been there; Jean got off work at 6:30 every day, arrived home at 7:11, took a 14 minute shower, and made himself dinner. Usually though, he had Marco make dinner.

Why is he so late, Marco asked himself, stressing. I hope nothing bad happened to him. He, even if there was traffic, should have been here a while ago.

Marco stood, biting his lip in worry. Snowflakes continued to fall down, sending cold shivers whenever one touched his warm skin. White puffs of air fell from his lips, his lips cold.

"Hey," he heard a far too familiar voice yell out, "Marco!"

Marco turned, relief washing over him as he saw Jean approach him, tired and out of breath.

"Sorry," Jean said, panting, "I fell asleep when I got home, and I totally forgot our meet up." HE looked up at Marco, seeing his bright red cheeks and freckles. "Have you been waiting long?"

Marco sighed, a sudden coldness washing over him. "I've been waiting twenty minutes. I was worried." Marco sighed again. "Just be happy that this restaurant's slower than Eren brain, because we only have our drinks." He paused. "Don't worry; I ordered for you."

Jean frowned, unhappy that Marco's been waiting in the cold. He moved up close to Marco, and wrapped his arms around the freckled man. Jeans arms immediately feel like ice; Marco was freezing.

"Marco?" Jean asked, and as Marco bent his head, Jean attacked his lips with a light kiss. They stood there for a moment, savoring every second they had together.

Suddenly, a soft clicking noise was heard, as well as a flash of light. Surprised, the two turn to the source, seeing both Sasha and Connie laughing with their cellphone in hand. Marco laughed awkwardly, embarrassed that the two had a picture of them like that.

"You," Jean said annoyed, his anger having flared quickly, "idiots! Give me that phone!"

Hearing his threat, the two suddenly dashed back into the restaurant, with Jean following suit. Marco sighed, honestly not surprised that Jean went ballistic like that. He walked in slowly, making a mental note to buy some chap stick, because waiting in the cold did horrors to the lips.

When Marco finally reached the table, he found Sasha and Connie rubbing their heads in pain, with a smirking Jean sitting across from them. Marco took his seat next to Jean - it kind of was set in stone that the two sat next to each other and no one complained - unsurprised that they still didn't have their food.

"What did I tell you," Marco said gleefully, "They take nearly forever to get us our orders." He smiled, looking across his table.

By the blush on her face, Hanji was obviously tipsy at least, spouting on and on about the time where Levi got drunk and talked for hours on how he felt like he was a bad boyfriend, an act that caused Levi to seem quite annoyed. Sasha and Connie were playing a phone game with each other, both of their mouths salivating at the thought of food.

"Hey," Jean said, his voice hesitant, "I got some time of tomorrow, and I know you have Saturday off, so..." He trailed of, obviously too embarrassed to finish. Marco usually never questioned why though; he knew his boyfriend well enough to know Jean wasn't the best at getting emotions out.

"I'd be delighted to spend my day with you," Marco said unabashed. Jean turned away, an obvious blush on his face due to Marco's heart-melting smile.

After a few moments, their dinner arrived, with Sasha and Connie's plates towering high above the rest. Levi mumbled something along the lines of "This place calls itself a restaurant?" and proceeded to list every possible fault. Hanji put an arm around her boyfriend's neck, telling him to lighten up, much to Levi's chagrin.

"So," Hanji said, her voice harsh due to the alcohol, "how long have you two been together then?" She pointed her fork and Marco and Jean. The two looked at each other, a little embarrassed now that they've been put on the spot like that.

"Um," Marco spoke first, "about nine years?" He looked at Jean, as if to verify his response.

Jean coughed, awkwardly. "Ten years, actually," he said, voice harsh, but benevolent. Marco nodded, seeing how ten years fit much better than nine.

"Aww," Sasha cooed, obviously enjoying her friend's display of love, "you two are so perfect for each other."

Jean, not one for fawning, spat, "Like you should talk. Who's the one with a ring on the finger?"

This time, it was Sasha's turn to flush. "Even so," she said, trying to compose herself, "you two have been together much longer."

It was true. Sasha and Connie, though they've known each other their whole lives, only started dating in their senior year of high school. It took to their college graduation for Connie to grow a pair large enough to propose, an act that no one was really surprised by.

"Speaking of which," Levi said blandly, having kept quiet the whole time, "when exactly are we getting those invitations? Zoë and I need to take of work." Levi, though he wasn't exactly what you could call a loving friend, he was still reliable, and there when he was needed.

Connie spoke up, his mouth half full of food. "Well, we couldn't decide on a date," Connie said, stuffing a French fry into Sasha's mouth. "Besides, we don't need to rush things," he said, swallowing rather forcefully, "We can go at our own pace,"

Marco sighed, honestly happy that their wedding was no time soon; he was almost done paying for his college loans, which had drained almost all of his money. He was in no position to get a wedding gift.

The night continued on, with Connie and Sasha getting a large dessert, while Hanji and Levi just bought the table another round. "Oh, Marco," she said, voice slurred, "you remember that time when I caught you and Jean making out in one of the library study rooms?"

Marco and Jean both immediately froze. It was that time of night, the both realized: "Recollections, with Hanji Zoë." They had seen what the woman could remember, even the most miniscule, humiliating detail.

"No," Jean scoffed, trying not to sound scared for his pride, "I don't remember that ever happening."

Marco was sure that Jean was going to blow a blood vessel at this rate; then again, Levi did almost daily, and he was fine.

Sorta.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Hanji said, taking another swig of her beer. "You two were all passionate and hot and intense, and Jean had the most noticeable hard-on ever." She snorted, laughing.

Sasha and Connie both choked, laughing so hard the food went down the wrong pipe. Levi, snorted, looking away, but Marco did notice the faint curl of the cynical professor's lips.

"That did not happen," announced Jean, jumping up out of his chair with a flushed face, drawing the other diner's attention to him. "He looked towards the snorting Sasha and Connie, finger pointed accusingly. "You two, shut the hell up. I'm sure Hanji has tons of storied for you two."

Before Hanji could, however, Levi stood up. "Sorry, but I have to take her home before she starts telling any of my secrets," He grabbed his flailing girlfriend, who had been latching onto Sasha's arm in her attempt not to leave. After leaving their share of the pay on the table, the two left.

The room was quiet without Hanji, though Levi's departure didn't change much. The four, now that their table had more room, spread out.

'So," Sasha asked, "when do you two think you'll tie the knot?" Sasha stirred her straw around in her cup, the ice clinking against the cheap glass.

Connie nodded in approval with his fiancé. "Seriously, I did it," he added, eying Jean, "I had enough balls to do it. What are you waiting for?"

Jean gulped. That was a touchy topic. He knew Marco wanted to, badly, but what Connie said was right. He didn't have the balls to propose.

"We don't need to rush," Marco said, voice kind and clear. "Besides," he said, voice purring teasingly, "I've seen his balls. I can tell their not proposing any time soon,"

Connie and Sasha both burst out laughing, causing their waiter to sigh and walk away. "Marco," Jean spat, embarrassed beyond belief.

"What?" Marco said, feigning innocence. "I was just being honest." He looked around the restaurant they were in. Most of the other diners had left, and no doubt the staff would soon start kicking them out. Still, he hadn't talked with his friends in a while, and the freckle covered man planned on staying for as long as he wanted.

After a few more minutes, Sasha yawned. "I think it's time for us to get home, "she said, standing up slowly. "Were all tired beyond belief." Connie stood up as well, leaving behind their share of the bill, before quickly saying his goodbyes. As they walked out of the restaurant, the two had their arms around each other.

The two were there alone. There were no other diners other than them, and all of the other tables had been washed. "You ready to go, Jean?" Marco asked his boyfriend, who had put his head down not a moment earlier.

No reply came from Jean, and Marco asked again. "Jean?" he asked, poking the man's cheeks. "He's asleep," he finally realized, after Jean's first few snores rang out. "You are too cute," he stated, happy.

Marco stood up, waving down their waitress who had been waiting patiently, and paid the final part of the bill (as well as a tip for dealing with them all). Slowly, he picked Jean up, careful not to wake the man, and slowly walked out of the restaurant.

With the sleeping Frenchman still in  
his hands, Marco looked around at the near-empty parking lot, and found Jean's car. Marco had walked to the restaurant from his work, which was only a few blocks away. Fumbling around in Jean's pocket, he found the man's keys and opened the passenger door, placing his sleeping lover down gently, causing a few illiterate mumbles to come from the man.

Marco sat, the leather seats of Jean's car cold on his skin. He started the car, the rumble of the engine giving sound to the deaf atmosphere. The drive to Jean's - their apartment(he still couldn't believe it) - was quiet, the other passenger dead to the world.

By the time the two had arrived, the time was nearing 1:00, and Marco was exhausted. Trudging up the stairs, his lover in his arms, Marco slowly entered their apartment.

It wasn't the most lavish apartment, much to Jean's parents chagrin, but it was home to the two. Dishes that the two were too lazy to wash sat in the sink, and the laundry had been overdue for about a week. Regardless, it was still home, and the two would have it no other way, though Jean would commonly pout, causing Marco to gush uncontrollably.

Carefully, Marco laid his boyfriend onto their bed, and with his magical touch, changed Jean into his pajamas without waking him up. Afterwards, he changed himself into his night-clothes and laid next to Jean.

"Goodnight," he said to the sleeping man, snuggling close enough so he could hear Jeans heart.

All Jean did was mumble incoherently and move in between Marco's arms.


End file.
